1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor forming unit used to form a capacitor and to a capacitor having the capacitor forming unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several hundreds of stacked capacitors are used in one electronic device such as a portable telephone, a notebook computer, a video camera or a digital camera. Stacked capacitors have improved mountability onto circuit boards, and have a large capacity although they are small in size. For example, a stacked capacitor of the 0603 size having a capacitance of 0.47 μF (having a rated voltage of 4.0 V) is available in the market. Japanese Patent No. 4493686 discloses a stacked capacitor of a small size and a large capacitance.
In recent years, with the improvement in performance of various electronic devices, there has been a demand for a stacked capacitor of a high withstand voltage (which means an increased rated voltage). In a stacked capacitor, a high withstand voltage can be realized by changing the materials and thickness of internal electrode layers and dielectric layers. However, a problem is that the external size increases with changes of the materials and thickness of the internal electrode layers and the dielectric layers.
Thus, there is a demand for a stacked capacitor of a high withstand voltage and a large capacitance that is generally equal in size to the conventional stacked capacitors.